Drabble Attack
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: Various short stories of exactly 100 words. Have a bunch of of them floating around, so figured we'd post them. Now Up: 10 New Drabbles.
1. DC: Hope

"You and Haibara seem to be a lot closer than you used to be." Hattori commented. His tone may have been mild, but there was a fierce look in his eye. "Anything 'Neechan should be worried about?"  
  
Conan gave the taller boy a sidelong glance. While he was grateful to the Osaka-jin for adopting Ran as a protector in his absence but that didn't stop him from getting annoyed at Hattori's attitude occasionally. "We're each other's hope." He explained bluntly.  
  
"Hope?"  
  
"I'm her hope of making through this alive." He shrugged. "She's my hope of returning to normal."  
  
"Ah."  
  
-fin- 


	2. MK: Autumn

"Look at the leaves, Hakuba." The dark haired boy sighed reverently. "Aren't they pretty? I just love autumn. Everything's so colourful and the stars are so clear..."  
  
"Kuroba?" The blond growled as a golden leaf flew by, brushing his nose. It itched.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Fine then." The Detective made an abortive attempt to roll his eyes. "Kid?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"If you do not get off me, I -will- shove that monocle into your sinus passages." He promised. "Via your chest cavity."  
  
The thief grinned from where he sat on the detective's back, pinning the larger teen to the ground. "Spoil sport."  
  
-fin-   
  
This one spawned a picture that was Mischif.net's entrance pic for a while. ^__^ 


	3. DC: Leather

"Mmm... leather..."  
  
Conan glanced at Kazuha, who was turning an embarrassed pink as she realised that she had said that out loud. Ran giggled.   
  
He raised an eyebrow, several facts clicking into place as he turned back around. "Hey, Hattori?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does Kazuha-kun buy you clothes often?"  
  
Hattori shrugged. "Often enough. Mom usually gives her money for clothes shopping if she knows we're visiting you. Why?"  
  
"No reason." Conan looked back at the giggling girls who had insisted on walking -behind- the boys for a change, then at the new snug leather pants Hattori was wearing. "No reason at all."  
  
-fin-  
  
Think it was the 'Red Horse' case that we noticed that Kazuha buys a shirt for Heiji, and he doesn't seem all that surprised by it. Voices figure she must do it pretty often.   
  
And c'mon! It's Heiji in snug leather pants! XD Kazuha's gotta have SOME fun! ^______^ 


	4. DC: BO

"Alright, we're going up against the BO."  
  
"I've got the gas masks!"  
  
"Gas masks? What do we need those for?"  
  
"Well, they always dress in all black, which absorbs heat like mad, correct?"  
  
". . .Yeah."  
  
"And wear trench coats all seasons, which makes sense during the winter but is insane during the summer, right?"  
  
". . . right . . ."  
  
"And have you ever smelled how bad mixed drinks smell after a few days?"  
  
"Ew . . ."  
  
"So, we've got stinky people in black, in trench coats, and mixed drinks, and you're asking about gas masks?"  
  
" . . . . "  
  
"I've got air fresheners too."  
  
"Gimme a gas mask . . . "  
  
-fin-  
  
Whenever people call the Black Ops/Organization 'B.O.', we can't help but to snicker.  
  
B.O. = Body Odor 


	5. MK: Friends in High Places

Slight crossover warning. ~_^ You'll see.  
  
+++  
  
"Kuroba?"  
  
"Yeah, Hakuba?"  
  
"Is that Nakamori-chan on top of the street light?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Is it safe to inquire as to how she got up there?"  
  
"Prolly not."  
  
"How about WHY she is up there?"  
  
"Practicing."  
  
"Practicing?"  
  
"Practicing. For an upcoming costume contest at a local convention."  
  
"Ah. that would explain the outfit."  
  
"Yup. She made herself too."  
  
"She did a good job. She get the cape from your alter ego?"  
  
"Ha. Funny. Not."  
  
"But I do have to admit she makes a very good Princess Amelia wil Tesla Saillune from Slayers"  
  
"Doesn't she? Could do without the justice speeches though…."  
  
-fin-  
  
Because Aoko could probably make a very good Amelia. Kaito would definately be Xellos. ^__^   
  
Meitantei Lili: Odds are that we are most likely leaving, but it's not concrete. It'll depend on how the fandom changes after "Case Closed" hits Cartoon Network.   
  
Look for a monster fic from us called "The Price You Pay". Agreement with the Voices is that we can't leave the fandom until 2 things are done. One: Get the all Gosho Guys in drag. (done) Two: Finish PYP. (pending) ^^;; 


	6. DC: Jello

"Ai-chan?" Ayumi ran up, her large eyes round and worried. "Have you seen Conan-kun?"  
  
"Not since we left for lunch break." Haibara replied honestly. "Why?"  
  
"Well…" Ayumi fidgeted. "He said that he hadn't had Jell-o in a while, and there's some trays of it missing from the school cafeteria and I can't find him ANYWHERE!"  
  
Haibara paused, her mind evaluating this.  
  
A brilliant teenage detective.  
  
In the body of a seven year old.  
  
On a sugar high.  
  
With trays full of jell-o at his disposal.  
  
"Ayumi-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Ai-chan?"  
  
"I would suggest that we spend the rest of lunch –outside- today…"  
  
-fin- 


	7. MK: Wind them up

Kuroba grinned.  
  
The Detective shifted nervously in his seat.  
  
The grin grew slightly wider.   
  
Hakuba sweated, mentally creating and discarding scenarios for what Kuroba was up to THIS time.  
  
Kuroba's grin gained a slightly manic quality.  
  
Hakuba not so subtly checked his desk for tricks. He couldn't find any.  
  
A small anticipatory snicker escaped Kuroba.  
  
Hakuba shot out of his seat and quickly exited the room, muttering something about 'toilet'.  
  
Koizumi raised an eyebrow as she sauntered over. "Couldn't think of any tricks today, could you?"  
  
Kuroba rested his head on his desk with a weary 'thump'.  
  
"Not a one…"  
  
-fin- 


	8. MK: Snackage

Kaito supposed it was his fault.  
  
"Can I have some more?"  
  
"Pass them over here!"  
  
On one hand, he was grateful that they agreed to his 'no fish-based snackage' request for their road trip.  
  
"No, don't toss them!"  
  
"You got one down my shirt!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
On the other hand, someone had gotten gleefully creative when getting said snackage.  
  
"I'll get it out!"  
  
"Oh, no you don't!"  
  
"Damn things are addictive..."  
  
Next time he was definitely going be a -bit- more specific.  
  
"Dang, we're out."  
  
"Aw..."  
  
"I've got another box!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
In the meantime, he was avoiding the flying Goldfish Crackers...  
  
-fin-   
  
Inspired by a 4-year old on a 10 hour long car trip. You do NOT wanna know where we ended up finding those little Goldfishie crackers... @_@ 


	9. MK: Barbarian

Aoko watched in a sort of morbid fascination as the meat was speared with the pointed stick with a neanderthalic grunt and deposited in the wielder's mouth with much chewing and obvious satisfaction.   
  
"Well, if it wasn't dead before," Aoko wrinkled her nose. "It is now."   
  
Another piece of meat was stabbed and devoured in the same manner.  
  
"It's barbaric." Hakuba grumbled. "Like watching a savage."  
  
An eyebrow was pointedly raised in Hakuba's direction, as if to remind him whose fault it was.  
  
"Oh, alright." Hakuba acquiesced "I'll go fetch another chopstick to replace the one I displaced."  
  
Kaito smirked.  
  
-fin-  
  
Anyway. Inspired by dinner a the local Japanese Charcoal Barbecue place, because David can't use chopsticks like a civilized person. Posted today because we took our youngest sister there for the first time and she was tempted to do the same. *laughs*  
  
No, we don't know what happened to the other chopstick, and we're not gonna ask either. ^^;; 


	10. DC: Closets

"Heeiijjiii!" Kazuha's voice echoed through the school corridors.  
  
"Erk!" Heiji froze for a second.  
  
"Ookiiitaaa-kuunn!!!"   
  
Okita blinked, looking at his kendo rival in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"Quick!" Heiji grabbed Okita's arm, opened a door and threw them both inside, the door closing behind them.  
  
"Where are you, ahou?!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Heiji silenced Okita with a quick move. "Shhh!"  
  
"Murmph!"  
  
"Heeeiiijjjjiiiii!!!" Kazuha's voice called from in front of their hiding place. Both boys froze until her footsteps passed, leading away from them.  
  
"Whew." Heiji breathed a sigh of relief, releasing his grip on Okita.  
  
"Oi."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are we in the closet?"  
  
"uh…"  
  
-fin-  
  
Voices say that Kazuha was looking for 'volunteers' for the Sewing Class Fashion Show.  
  
*hums 'Dude Looks like a Lady'*  
  
Inspired by a sketch on the back of a doujinshi with Kazuha wandering around looking for Heiji, who's hiding behind a door.   
  
And we like Soushi. ^___^ 


	11. MK: Kero Kero

Kaito did not sulk. He was a magician, therefore above sulking.  
  
Instead he moped.   
  
Dramatically.  
  
Hakuba raised an eyebrow at his unusually silent rival. "What is wrong him?" He asked Kaito's cheerful constant shadow.  
  
"He's got a frog in his throat." Aoko explained, tapping her own throat. "Can't talk."  
  
Kaito opened his mouth, a loud rumbling sound emerging that sounded suspiciously similar to a large bullfrog in heat.   
  
The blond detective did a double take so fast that it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash.  
  
"-Not literally." Aoko quickly assured him. "Although, with Kaito you never know."  
  
Kaito smirked.  
  
+++  
  
Written in honour of a co-worker making funny sounds while attempting to burp. 


	12. MK: GTO

"Did you see?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Blond hair?"  
  
"Why is he dressed like the Kid?"  
  
"I dunno!"  
  
Several eyes looked at the class trickster in suspicion.   
  
Kaito raised his hands, signalling his innocence.   
  
No one believed him.  
  
"He's coming this way!"   
  
"What?!"  
  
There was a general scramble as the bell rang and everyone moved for their seats.  
  
The door slid open and the blond haired man in a suit like the Kid's stepped in. He glanced around, then casually walked over to the board and wrote something on it.  
  
"Morning, students." He smirked. "My name is Onizuka, your substitute teacher for today."  
  
-fin-  
  
Onizuka is from his own series, GTO, or Great Teacher Onizuka. He's an ex-gangster who wants to become the teacher best ever, mainly to score chicks. ^^;; (to my understanding)  
  
I've only seen the first couple of anime episodes, but the first time you see him, he's dressed just like the Kid, sans cape, top hat and monocle. White Suit, White Loafers, Blue Shirt, Red Tie. Confused the heck outta me. 


	13. DC: Scary

Erk! Thanks to Loqi for pointing out that we had accidently posted the 'Guess where they are?" cookie here instead of the drabble. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Here's the correct drabble.  
  
+++  
  
"So Shin'ichi-niichan's father is a Murder Mystery Writer?!" Genta and Mitsuhiko looked from Ran to each other before proclaiming in a loud voice "That's cool!"  
  
Ayumi shivered, looking downcast. "How scary..."  
  
"Scary?" Ran inquired curiously as everyone turned to look at Ayumi  
  
"Well, if Shin'ichi-niichan's father is a Murder Mystery Writer," The little girl looked up innocently "Doesn't that mean that he sits around all day thinking up ways to kill people?"   
  
Both Conan and Ran stumbled in mid-step, quickly recovering. "t-That's true..." Ran stammered, smiling nervously.   
  
Conan sweatdropped nervously.   
  
If his Dad was scary, what did that make him?!  
  
-fin- 


	14. MK: Old Chase Scene, New Twist

Akako tapped Keiko on the shoulder, a slightly disbelieving expression on her face. "Was that Kuroba who ran by screaming?"   
  
Keiko nodded, a calm expression on her face. "Yup."  
  
"Being chased by a remote-controlled car with a large fish strapped to the top?"  
  
"Yup." Keiko nodded again.  
  
"And Nakamori-chan laughing manically as she chased after them with a remote-controller?"  
  
She nodded again. "Yup."   
  
"And Hakuba-kun hounding her for a chance at chasing Kuroba with the remote-controlled fish?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
The witch pondered this over for a moment before nodded. "Don't you just love our school?" She beamed joyfully.  
  
Keiko grinned. "Yup."  
  
-fin-   
  
Inspired by a scene in Varekai, a Cirque du Soleil show. They had a remote control bunny chasing a magician. I want one now. ^_____^ (er, the bunny, but chasing a magician is fine too) 


	15. DC: New Dance

The Shonen Tantei wiggled in time to a music only they heard in a line outside a door in the hallway. Conan bounced on the balls of his feet in a more reserved manner behind them  
  
"Welcome back." Ai welcomed them. "You just return?"  
  
Conan grunted in return.  
  
She blinked, slightly nonplussed.  
  
"Long trip." Mitsuhiko informed her, a slight edge to his voice.  
  
"One you learned a new dance at?"  
  
"Very old one." Conan commented as the sound of rushing water echoed from the closed door and Agasa walked out, looking relieved. Ayumi dashed inside. "It's called 'The Pee-Pee Dance'."  
  
-fin-  
  
For my youngest sister, who in all of her adult glory, did the pee-pee dance. Thank you, Brat. 


	16. MK: Taking Dares

Hakuba Saguru ought to have known better.  
  
He REALLY ought to have known better.  
  
Especially anything considering one Kuroba Kaito and what could formally be constituted as a wager.  
  
He also should have remembered that both the Cosmos and Kuroba had what could be considered a damn bizarre sense of humour.   
  
Neither of which were going to help him as the saleslady approached him, with a polite if puzzled expression on her face. "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
He took a deep breath and silently steeled himself. "Do you have anything in men's sizes?"  
  
The Victoria Secret Sales Associate blinked.  
  
-fin-  
  
_-for those who don't get the joke, Victoria Secret sells women's lingerie. Poor Poor Hakuba... _


	17. DC: Ahoutoxin

"… that's aPOtoxin." Conan corrected his tall friend again with a glare.  
  
"That's what I said." Hattori grinned unrepentantly. "Ahou-toxin."  
  
"No… argh." Conan rubbed his head to ease a headache from dealing with the Osaka-jin's bizarre sense of humour. "What -is- it with you and names? 'Aho-toxin'-"  
  
"Its stupid and its a toxin." Was the retort. "Ahou-toxin."  
  
"-calling me 'Kudo' all the time-"  
  
"Kudo is Kudo." Hattori shrugged as if that explained everything. Which it did, to him.  
  
"Hattori…"Conan sighed. "One of these days, we're going to teach you how to speak Japanese properly."  
  
Hattori's battle aura flared. "Not funny."  
  
-fin-  
  
_Ahou = same as 'baka'. Moron, stupid, idiot, etc... Gotta love Kansai-ben. _


	18. MK: Stinky Kid

_Well, Detective Conan has appeared in english on television and the first of the squealing newbies has appeared.   
  
To the Squealing Newbies: Welcome. It's a great series.  
  
To the Established Fans: Will be updating Drabbles and Crazy Auntie Icka en mass within the next several days. Those with authour alert, I apolgoise in advance for the upcoming flood of e-mails._

* * *

Hakuba stormed into class, red-faced and furious. People paused as he slammed his hands down on Kuroba's desk with enough force to make the class, save Kuroba, jump.  
  
"YOU!" He sputtered angrily. "STINKY! KID! ARGH!!!"   
  
With that bit of incoherentness, he stomped over to his seat and sat down, crossing his arms and tuning everyone out, thunder clouds still crackling around his head.  
  
Akako took a moment to decipher that into normal-speak. "You wouldn't happen to know how Sir Stinky came to be dressed like the Kid overnight, would you?" She asked pleasantly.  
  
Kuroba looked wide-eyed and innocent. "Who, me?"  
  
-fin- 


	19. MK: Good idea, bad idea

"Aoko?"  
  
The wild-haired girl glanced somewhat fearfully at her serious looking best friend. "Yeah?"  
  
"This is one of those 'Good Idea, Bad Idea' things, isn't it?" He mused, looking at the scene in front of them.   
  
She shuffled her feet nervously. "Um, well... asking me to distract Koizumi-chan was a good idea."  
  
"However," One of his eyebrows rose. "It probably was a bad idea to do so with a chalkboard eraser, a teapot and peanut butter."  
  
"Um." She sweatdropped, looking around the disaster area that had been their classroom, then down at the swirly-eyed Hakuba sprawled at their feet. "Yeah."  
  
-fin-  
  
One of those 'just cause' fics.   
  
Thanks to Hakaisha and The Keet for random objects when I jumped them. 


	20. MK: Snowmen

"Moshi moshi, Kuroba residence." The older woman's voice was cheerfully festive as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, Aunty" Aoko smiled at Kaito's mother, even if she couldn't see it. "Do you know where your son is?"  
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
"Not… here." Was the hesitant response.  
  
"He's building snowmen again."  
  
"Oh, dear." The woman's voice sounded slightly strained. "He didn't use the hot water bottle again, did he?"  
  
"Doesn't look like it." Aoko said with false cheer as she looked out the window again, watching her friend building panicking snow people. "This year, he somehow got the snowplow involved."  
  
-fin-  
  
Based off those old great Calvin & Hobbs Snowmen Strips. Because it seems like a very Kaito-ish thing to do. No, I don't know what's he's doing with the snowplow, but we can imagine. 


	21. DC: Mistaken Identities

_Plunnie Trade with Ysabet._  
  
Ayumi stared up at the big man in wonder. She'd heard stories of people who did this before, but she'd never SEEN one before today.   
  
Did they have to practice a lot to stand so still? She marveled, waiting for him to move. After several minutes, she started to wonder, because she thought that they were supposed to mimic things too.  
  
"Ayumi-chan!" Conan came running up, his eyes wide and scared looking. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. "Come on!"   
  
"But-" She protested weakly.  
  
"Trust me." Conan glanced up at Vodka. "He is -not- a mime."  
  
-fin- 


	22. MK: New Addictions

_This is Teeni's fault for talking about christmas coloured unicorns. Thanks, Teeni!_

Akako casually leaned over Hakuba, resting an arm on his shoulder. "Kid's been rather quiet lately, hasn't he?"  
  
"I suppose." He shrugged.  
  
"Kuroba's been spending a lot of time at home on the computer now too, isn't?" She continued, reaching up to play with a few strands of blond hair.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Actually…" She mused thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, both happened about the same time…"  
  
"Hadn't noticed."  
  
She tugged on a strand of hair. "And I suppose you wouldn't know who got him addicted to Neopets, would you?"  
  
He looked the epitome of innocence. "Not a clue."  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
-fin-  
  
_The sequal to this, of course, would be Kaito being kicked off of Neopets for his pet stealing other people's neopoints. -sweatdrops-_


	23. MK: Blanket Thief

The cold woke Hakuba up.   
  
The realization that this was not his bed at home helped to further wake him up.   
  
His brain fuzzily reminded him that they were on a class outing, and that the bus had broken down, resulting in them spending the night in a nearby hostel. The hostel was small, and they'd been forced to double up on bedding.   
  
He rolled over and discovered he was uncertain if he should be annoyed or amused at the fact that his still sleeping bed mate had stayed true to his nature, even while unconscious.  
  
"Kuroba, you blanket thief." 


	24. MK: Substitute Teachers

"… Koizumi-chan?" Hakuba paused by her desk, a rather pole-axed expression on his face.   
  
"Yes, Hakuba-kun?"  
  
"Is it just me or was our substitute algebra teacher a giant spider?"  
  
"Nope." She smiled. "Not just you."  
  
"It is safe to inquire how a giant spider came to become our substitute teacher?"  
  
"Our teacher was sick."  
  
"Yes, but a Giant Spider?"  
  
"Kurogane or Onimaru would probably know."  
  
"True." If the oddness around school wasn't Kuroba, it was usually one of those two. "They would probably be able to explain the giant frog teaching the cooking class as well, wouldn't they?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
-fin-  
  
Yaiba references, cause they're fun. The giant deamon Spider wanders around with a calculator and the Frog is a Gourmet. grin They used to work for Onimaru until Kurogane befriended the Frog, fought the Spider several times and defeated Onimaru. 


	25. DC: Mistaken Identities II

Ayumi stared up at the man with curiosity. She had seen him before, but Conan-kun had dragged her off rather quickly, informing her that the man was not a mime.  
  
So if he wasn't a mime, what was he? He stood so still, dressed in a black trench coat, fedora and sunglasses. Maybe he was a bodyguard?   
  
"Ayumi-chan!" Genta and Mitsuhiko ran up, their eyes wide as they grabbed her arms and pulled her away.  
  
"But-" She protested weakly. She still didn't know what the man did!  
  
"Ayumi-chan," Mitsuhiko said seriously. "Don't you know a flasher when you see one?"  
  
-fin- 


	26. MK: Knight in Armour

"Thank you." Akako smiled at Hakuba as he held the classroom door open for her. "You're such a charming knight in armour, you know that?"  
  
He snorted in response, following her in. "Just so long as I don't have to chase after dragons." He commented wryly.  
  
"I like dragons!" The Sorceress' expression turned dangerous cheerful. "They have the best barbeques!"  
  
Hakuba twitched as he moved to his desk. "All the more reason to avoid chasing them."  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Kuroba drawled, leaning back in his chair. "As a knight, think I'd be more worried about people wielding can openers."  
  
-fin- 


	27. MK: Piranha Stalking

"They're following me."  
  
"No, they are not."  
  
"Yes they are!"  
  
"Kuroba." Hakuba resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Just because you are phobic of fish does not mean that they are following you around."   
  
"It's BECAUSE they follow me around that I'm phobic." Kuroba corrected, handing him the newspaper he'd been reading and pointing to an article. "See? They're following me."  
  
Hakuba scanned the article. "Just because a Piranha HAPPENS to be found in the Thames while you're visiting London does not mean that the fish are out to get you."  
  
"Then explain what its doing here, Detective."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
-fin-   
  
Based off a news article on 19 Feb 2004 about an Amazon Piranha found in the Thames River. 


	28. MK: Pissing Contest

_Dawned on us that prolly one of the scariest things in the MK universe would be for Kaito (Magician) and Akako (Sorceress) to pool their resources.  
Or to get into a really big pissing contest.  
Espeically with those poor non-magical people caught in the crossfire..._

Hands reached out of a darkened doorway and grabbed her, dragging her back into their depths. She opened her mouth to scream and attack when a familiar voice stopped her. "At ease, Aoko-kun."  
  
"Hakuba-kun?" Aoko blinked as the detective protectively slid the door shut, golden eyes peering vigilantly.   
  
"What is going on today?!" He inquired, mild irritation colouring his tone as a shadow hopped by. "It's a madhouse!"  
  
She snorted. "Akako-chan started a prank war with Kaito."  
  
"And they are not being reprimanded for this?"   
  
"Somehow, I don't think there's anything in school regulations against summoning an army of hobgoblins."  
  
-fin-  
  
_And what you don't see is Yaiba on the back of his tiger and waving his sword having a feild day cutting said hobgoblins to pieces._


End file.
